OUR HAPPY ENDING
by Millie Ahtreide
Summary: Naru atau Gene?  siapa yang sebenarnya Mai suka?  saat mereka merayakan pesta perpisahan untuk Naru dan Lin tiba-tiba saja Mai pingsan dan Dia bermimpi tentang masa lalu bersama Naru yang baru saja terjadi.  RATING: T   saya cari aman


OUR HAPPY ENDING

~GHOST HUNT~

Haaaaaaloooo!  
>Minna-san~~~<p>

Millie here~  
>ini adalah cerita Millie yang pertama untuk Ghost Hunt ^.^<br>jadi karena masih pemanasan tidak ada cerita hantunya.  
>hope you all like it :3<p>

~GHOST HUNT~

© ( Coptright ) 1998 By Shiho Inada, Fuyumi Ono

~GHOST HUNT~

" Menyukai Siapa? Aku…Atau Gene?" ucap Naru dengan senyuman yang tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"…Ngo—ngomong apa,sih? Bukankah soal itu sudah jelas-?" Kataku dengan ragu.

"Habis… Aku,'kan, tidak tahu…!" sambungku dengan air mata mulai berlinang di pipiku, emosi yang Naru pasang di wajahnya pun tidak mendukung—jangan memasang raut wajah seperti itu…kalau kamu Tersenyum seperti itu Aku jadi semakin binggung… Aku Nggak tahu kalau itu bukan naru aku terus berpikir bahwa pasti suatu saat Naru akan tersenyum seperti itu. Padahal, Naru nggak mungkin tersenyum seperti itu.

~GHOST HUNT~

"I…Mai—MAI!" teriak seseorang, saat Aku membuka mataku Aku terbaring di sofa Kantor SPR, Ayako, Biarawan, John dan Yasuhara berdiri mengelilingiku.

"Huuuaa! Apa yang terjadi?" kataku sambil segera bangun dan mengakibatkan kepalaku jadi pusing berat.

" Seharusnya Kamu jangan bangun dengan cepat seperti itu! Harus berapa kali sih kami harus mengatakannya kepadamu, Mai?" Omel Ayako. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya terlihat sangat cemas? Kenapa Aku bisa ada di kantor? Bukannya tadi kami sedang merayakan pesta perpisahan Naru dan Lin?.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku kepada mereka. Ayako, Biarawan serta John terlihat kebingungan kecuali Yasuhara yang terlihat masih tenang.

"Kamu pingsan saat kita mau berangkat ke tempat pesta, Mai." jawab Yasuhara , eh? Pingsan? Kok bisa?.

"Pingsan? Tapi Aku tadi sehat-sehat saja—" Aku tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tapi entah mengapa kalau Aku benar-benar pingsan.

"Lalu…Dimana Naru dan Lin?" Lanjutku, saat Aku melihat sekeliling Aku menyadari kalau Masako juga tidak ada disana.

"Naru berada di ruangannya untuk menganti jadwal keberangkatannya, Lin bersamanya dan Masako pergi ke dapur untuk membuatmu minuman." jawab Yasuhara lagi. Entah mengapa Aku merasa kalau Yasuhara orang yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam masalah-masalah seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan Naru terbuka dan Naru pun berjalan keluar dan menuju mendekatiku dengan secangkir The hangat yang entah Dia dapat dari mana Dia dapat tapi mungkin saja Dia ke dapur dan bertemu dengan Masako dan membuatkan teh itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mai?" Tanyanya sambil menyerahkan teh itu kepadaku. Aku mengambil teh itu dan memejamkan mataku sebentar lalu memulai meminum the itu, sesaat saat Aku mengeguk apa yang Aku minum Aku merasakan DE JAVU atau apalah namanya, Aku pun teringat saat Aku bermimpi Aku di bunuh di rumah labirin itu juga naru membuatkan Aku secangkir the yang sangat enak. Sempat Aku berpikir kalau Dia khawatir tentang keadaanku sampai-sampai Dia menganti jadwal keberangkatannya! Tapi ternyata Aku salah.

" Baiklah, sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja berati aku Cuma membuang-buang buang waktuku saja." katanya dengan wajah soknya itu.

" maaf ya! Kalau Aku membuang-buang waktumu yang berharga itu '_BOSS_'." Aku ingin sekali menghajar wajah Naru! Tapi…Kenapa Aku bermimpi tentang masa yang baru saja aku lalui? Aku sama-sekali tidak mengarti…

"Apa tadi kamu bermimpi?"Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Naru bertanya seperti itu, ini seperti hal yang mustahil! Biasanya Dia tidak peduli untuk menanyakan mimpi apa yang Aku lihat.

"Aku…"mulaiku tidak pasti.

"Aku mimpi kejadian sebelum kita menemukan Gene…"

"Tepatnya kapan?" tanya Naru lagi.

"Beberapa menit sebelumya." Jawabku pelan, tiba-tiba saja Naru menarik tanganku dan menariku ke ruanganya. Biarawan dan yang lain terkejut dan kelihatan binggung tentang aksi yang baru saja di lakukan Naru. Setelah naru yakin tidak ada yang menguping, mengunci pintu. Dia pun langsung membuatku duduk di atas sofa yang ada di dalam kantornya dan dia pun duduk berseberangan denganku.

"Apa maksudmu, Mai?"

" Kamu pasti mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan Naru—Cuma kamu yang ada di sana waktu itu…"

"bukan Cuma aku yang ada disana, sebelum aku datang kamu bilang lagi berbicara dengan Gene kan?"

"Waktu itu aku bicara dengan Gene karena aku kira Dia kamu Naru."

"Mai…Kenapa kamu bisa bermimpi tentang masa yang kamu alami sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu…mungkin itu Cuma mimpi biasa saja."

"Tidak mungkin kalau itu mimpi yang bisa sampai membuatmu pingsan!"

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Naru, Dia seperti kerasukan sesuatu…

Naru yang Aku tahu tidak pernah seperhatian ini. Aku akui kalau sebelumnya Dia pernah khawatir tentangku, Dia mau datang ke ruang kesehatan setelah merasakan getaran, Dia melindungiku dari reruntuhan waktu langit-langit ruang kesehatan jatuh, Dia mau menghiburku saat kami berdua terjatuh kedalam selokan dan mengatakan supaya aku tenang saat hantu datang untuk Naru. Biar pun masih banyak lagi hal yang lain tapi tetap saja Naru yang sekarang seperti bukan dirinya sendiri…

"Naru, apa apa denganmu?" tanyaku mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kalau Kamu mencoba untuk kabur, maka cobalah sesuatu yang lebih pintar lagi." Dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku saja.

"Dengar Mai, apa setelah mayat Gene di temukan kamu ada bermimpi bertemu denganya?" tanya Naru, entah mengapa tatapan Naru sangat lah serius, memang sih kalau Dia selalu serius tetapi hal ini sepertinya ada yang beda.

"Tidak…Biasanya kalau cuma ada kasus saja."

"…"

"Naru? Memangnya ada apa?" sekarang giliran Aku untuk bertanya kepadanya. Naru sempat seperti ragu untuk mengatakanya tapi tetap saja Dia katakana walau tidak mendetil.

"Aku bertemu Gene."

"Dia bilang apa?"

"…"

"Naru?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Uhg! Dasar, kenapa sih Naru sama sekali tidak jujur bahkan dalam persoalan seperti ini.

"Sekarang kamu boleh pergi, Mai" lanjutnya lagi, Aku pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, membuka kuncinya dan berjalan keluar. Biarawan dan yang lain terdiam saat melihatku keluar dari ruangan Naru dalam keadaan masih utuh tapi ekpresi wajah mereka seperti sedang melihat hantu saja. "Mai, kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata Ayako cemas " Aku tidak pernah melihat nak Naru bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya."lanjut Biarawan sambil menoleh ke arah ruangan Naru.

"Dimana Masako dan John?"tanyaku sambil melihat sekelilingku. "Hara-san harus pergi karena Dia bilang kalau Dia harus pergi ke studio sedangkan John harus kembali ke Gereja." Lagi-lagi yang menjawab adalah Yasuhara. Sudahlah Dia memang seperti itu.

~GHOST HUNT~

Malam harinya saat Aku sedang mencuci piring tiba-tiba saja HP ku berbunyi dan nomer yang tertera di sana adalah nomer kantor.

"Ha…Halo?" kataku pelan.

"Mai?" syukurlah kalau itu adalah suara Naru, Aku pikir makhluk gaib atau setan.

"Naru? Ada apa?"

"Bisa kah kamu datang ke kantor sekarang?"

"Eh? Sekarang? Tapi ini sudah malam, Aku takut kalau sudah tidak ada lagi kereta."

"Baik lah, kalau begitu Aku saja yang akan pergi kesana." Dan telpon pun terputus, Aku bahkan belum mengatakan dimana alamat rumahku, tapi entah mengapa kalau itu Naru pasti Dia tahu biarpun Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Lima menit kemudian Naru datang bersama dengan Lin, tetapi Lin cuma menuggu di mobil saja, Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi sepertnya ini sangat rahasia sampa-sampai Lin tinggal di mobil.

"Mai, apa kamu mau ikut Aku ke Inggris?" kata Naru dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu." Kataku sambil mengangkat tanganku ke kupingku.

"Apa kah itu pertanyaan?" katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku "Aku tanya apa kamu mau ikut pergi ke Inggris supaya kamu bisa datang ke pemakaman Gene." sambungnya lagi.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Kerena Gene ingin kamu ada disana, semalam aku bertemu dengan Gene lewat mimpi. Dia datang dengan membawa pesan terakhirnya Dia bilang; 'bisakah Kamu membawa Mai ke pemakaman ku Noll, Aku akan sangat senang jika kamu melakukannya'. Dan hal yang lain"

Gene ingin Aku untuk menghadiri acara pemakannya? Apakah ini artinya aku bisa mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' dengan benar? " Apa bisa Aku ikut denganmu? Biayanya pasti akan sangat mahal dan tentang pas—" lagi-lagi Naru memotong pembicaraanku.

"kalau hanya masalah itu Lin sudah mengurusnya dan Kamu hanya tinggal berangkat saja, besok akan Aku jemput jam 6 pagi kita akan mengambil jam pagi." Singkat, padat dan jelas itu lah Naru.

~GHOST HUNT~

Seperti kata Naru, Dia datang tepat jam 6 pagi.

"Pagi Naru..."  
>"Apa kamu sudah siap, Mai?"<br>"I…Iya."  
>"Kalau begitu ayo cepat."<p>

Dan kami pun berangkat menuju bandara, sesampai disana tidak ada seorang pun yang datang untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. 'Mungkin Naru tudak memberi tahu mereka tentang jabwal keberangkatan kami' pikirku.

_**TBC**_

~GHOST HUNT~

_Millie harap kalian sekalian menyukai cerita ini .  
>mungkin terkesan pasaran tapi Millie menulisnya karena perasaan ada perasaan hambar saat menonton manganya .<em>

_Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, Millie Cuma manusia biasa .  
>like it? Hate it?<em>

_Please review ._

_~Millie~_


End file.
